Nematodes are one of 10-12 phyla included among the pseudocoelomate animals. Their origin and evolutionary relationships are unclear. In this study, 18s ribosomal RNA genes are being sequenced for use in computing phylogenetic trees of nematodes and other pseudocoelomate animals. Supercomputer time is requested for multiple sequence alignments and computation of phylogenetic trees using the Neighbor-Joining, Maximum Parsimony, and Maximum Likelihood methods with the Clustal and PHYLIP software packages. These computations are impractical on 486 PC based machines because of the exceedingly long time(days) required for replicate bootstrap analysis of the phylogenetic trees and data size limitations of the PC based programs.